Our version of Dark Woods Circus
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: Our version of the creepypasta story, Dark Woods Circus. I own nothing. .:WARNING-THIS IS BASED OFF A TRUE STORY.:.


**Hi everyone~!**

**Sleep hasn't come easy for me these days. You see, I read a Vocaloid (That's right, this also means there's a FLIPPIN SONG ABOUT IT.) creepypasta called 'Dark Woods Circus', and it's really been creeping me out…I totally recommend it, though, if you like creepypastas. Here's the plot of the story.**

**In the Edo period of Japan (and after WWI), people sought after pleasures so the demand for "pleasure tents" sprung. The tents would be filled with rare items or whatnot.**

**But sometimes people would kidnap or buy children and cut off the children's body parts and display them as part of the entertainment.**

**Obviously they couldn't really put a human with an animal part, but what the children had to bear were grotesque. Sometimes they would get acid thrown at their face, get an arm or a leg cut off, have a muscle removed, etc... **

**But that's not all - sometimes people would pay to see children be raped. **

**This was all for money.**

**(Korea also did this to some extent).**

**Why is this not known? First, you to see them, you had to look through a small hole, so taking a photo was hard. Second, if you took a photograph, there was a high chance that it was burned. It also wouldn't be surprising for the Japanese government to burn any documents regarding those tent circuses since the government's pretty notorious for trying to cover up those kind of stuff (to those who don't believe this, look up information about the Japanese textbook cover-up about their military's horrible, horrible crimes during the occupation of Asian countries during WWII).**

**I don't have anything against Japan, but WHAT THE HELL?!**

**So, I'm making my own version of it. RWBMC style. Except not random. Or funny. Just plain scary.**

**I own nothing except nightmares.**

**ALSO! I and BKB's first names will be used, but not our middle or last so you can't track us down. :P Sorry stalkers. I'm only using our names 'cause it be kinda unrealistic if we didn't. Keep in mind that Dark Woods Circus is **_**based on a true story.**_

Olivia and Kevin had no idea what they were in for when they were lured into Dark Woods Circus by Mario and Luigi, both sewn together. Luigi's eyes turned red, and he was most likely hypnotizing the two kids.

As they looked through the tiny holes in the tent, they saw a cage labeled "The Deranged Diva" with a crying blond girl in a pink dress (AKA Peach) who had the feet of a horse.

"I couldn't have been born with this body…" She sobbed.

Peach was guarded by two very large and scaly guards (AKA Bowser and Bowser Jr) who were either big in Olivia and Kevin's perspective (Adults are super tall when your little.) or they too were victims of the biological surgery.

The brothers, Mario and Luigi, were both sewn together so they had two heads and one body. Mario was emotionless while Luigi had an eerie smile on his face. Mario kissed Peach's hair to calm her. They are holding human arms, and giving it to the person in the next hole.

In that hole was The Blue Beast, (AKA Sonic. I know he's from Sega, but he technically counts since he's in Mario and Sonic Olympic Games.) Who was injected with many, many needles as a kid and had officially gone insane. He only eats cold things. And guess what? Human corpses get cold over time. The Blue Beast was a cannibal. He had the brain of a dog. He was tied up so he wouldn't run loose.

Acid was thrown on a child's face to discipline him or her. In the next hole, a girl with brown hair, sapphire eyes, and an orange dress (AKA Daisy) had red flowers on her face, which represent acid.

People are staring at these creatures. The creatures wonder why they were so entertaining.

Rotten fruit, the symbol of the loss of virginity. Peach was raped for show, and she fell into madness. People threw acid in her face, and her eyes melted. She now wears a black blindfold. She wants to escape her cage, but it is guarded by the giant koopas.

Daisy couldn't handle the pain of the acid. She committed suicide.

Mario and Luigi cry, wishing for death.

All of the children are wishing for death.

As the younger versions of the mutants watch the show, Olivia and Kevin are caught by their older selves, who appear to be the ringleaders of the circus.

Bowser and his son now only have each other for support.

Sonic, with his dog brain, smiles eerily as he sees his younger self leave.

Now there is a new exhibit. Young Olivia and Kevin also have the red flowers on their face, and are tied up to the wall.

"We enjoy it." They mutter to each other. They fake happiness while hiding their pain.

**And that, everyone, is where this story ends. **


End file.
